


Batgirl: Legado

by Yuee12



Series: El caballero oscuro [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Chemicals, F/F, F/M, Grayson - Freeform, James - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Multi, ace - Freeform, dick - Freeform, gordon - Freeform, harleen - Freeform, legado, quinzel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuee12/pseuds/Yuee12
Summary: El Joker y Harley Quinn amenazan con explotar Ace Chemicals para propagar una peligrosa toxina por Gotham City. Piden que Batman se entregue y enseñe su cara a Gotham. Batman accede, pero ha ideado un plan junto a Batgirl y Nightwing. Bárbara Gordon planea dejar pronto su vida como Batgirl.
Relationships: Bruce/Barbara, Dick Grayson/Harleen Quinzel
Series: El caballero oscuro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661548





	Batgirl: Legado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inesa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inesa).



—Está todo listo —escuchó Batgirl decir a uno de los secuaces del Joker. 

—¡Perfecto! No queremos que nuestro querido murciélago se pierda toda la diversión. ¿Verdad, Batman?

La mirada de Bárbara se cruzó con la de Dick, quien fruncía el ceño y asentía bajo el antifaz. La joven Gordon tomó aire y cerró los ojos por un instante. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, tal y como Bruce había predicho. Siempre ocurría de este modo. Así habían conseguido salvaguardar Gotham durante tanto tiempo. 

Para Bárbara, no había sido tanto. Había adoptado la máscara de Batgirl apenas dos años atrás, después de que su padre, el comisario Gordon, se hubiera visto entre la vida y la muerte debido a la corrupción de varios agentes del cuerpo de policía. Había sido herido de gravedad en Arkham Asylum, lugar en el que el Joker había sido encerrado por Batman y del que había tratado de apoderarse. El caso actual no era tan distinto, después de todo. 

"Estate tranquila, Bárbara", escuchó decir a Dick Grayson al otro lado del comunicador. Bárbara llevó la yema de los dedos índice y corazón al casco, allí donde se encontraba el micrófono, para desconectarlo. Al abrir los ojos, vio cómo Dick la miraba. Sabía que Bruce tampoco aprobaría su comportamiento. No quería decepcionar a ninguno de los dos, pero ahora mismo necesitaba estar completamente centrada en lo que traía entre manos.

Apretó los puños justo en cuanto la voz del Joker volvió a sonar en su cabeza. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no provenía del hombre que tenía a sus pies, enfrente de Bruce, riéndose como un depravado. Recordaba el día en el que se habían visto por primera vez. 

Batman la había llevado a Arkham para sonsacar información al Joker. Harvey Dent había sido brutalmente agredido y había caído en la locura. A día de hoy, se le conocía como Dos Caras y era uno de los criminales más influyentes de la ciudad. Bruce había sospechado que el Joker había estado detrás de todo lo que le había ocurrido al fiscal de distrito, quien había estado a un paso de convertirse en alcalde de Gotham. 

"¿Yo? He estado aquí todo el tiempo." Eso había sido todo lo que el Joker había respondido mientras se destornillaba. 

Apenas habían pasado varios meses de lo ocurrido. Ni la policía ni los justicieros habían descubierto qué tramaba el Joker. Ahora, tenían una idea un poco más concreta: una toxina para acabar con los ciudadanos de Gotham y sumergir la ciudad en caos. Bruce había esperado algo más y confiaba en que todo acabaría esta noche, pero había algo que no convencía a Bárbara y parecía ser la única en sentirse insegura.

"Es porque todavía no estás acostumbrada a los gajes del oficio", le había dicho Dick en un intento por hacerle sonreír. Bárbara solía sonreír a sus chistes, aunque no lo hacía con auténtica sinceridad. 

El momento de actuar había llegado.

—¿Qué hay de Dent? ¿Qué hay de tu plan maestro? —preguntó Bruce al alzar la mirada bajo la máscara. 

—¿Cuál sería el chiste si desveláramos respuestas importantes tan a la ligera? 

—Mister J tiene razón, Batman. ¡Mejor cierra el pico!

Esa voz tan aguda e insufrible era la de Harley Quinn. Bárbara la detestaba. Vio cómo alzaba el martillo que siempre llevaba encima y cómo golpeaba a Batman en el estómago con él, haciendo que se doblara y dejara escapar un gemido de dolor. Dick y ella sabían que estaba más que preparado al dolor, por lo que no sería fácil someterlo. De hecho, dudaban que las intenciones de los dos villanos fuesen esas. No eran tan ingenuos.

Batman se irguió, aún estando amordazado y de rodillas frente a sus enemigos. Alzó la mirada una vez más y miró al Joker con dignidad.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

—Ya lo hemos hecho saber a los medios, Batman. ¡Por eso estás aquí! Queremos desvelar tu identidad a toda Gotham City. 

—La toxina, Ace Chemicals, Dent... Todo esto tiene que formar parte de un plan de mayor magnitud. Dudo que realmente quieras desvelar mi identidad. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? 

Batman no respondió. Nightwing aprovechó el momento para aceptar la llamada que recibía en su comunicador. Batgirl no alcanzaba a escuchar qué decía desde su posición, pero al ver cómo elevaba las piernas y la miraba a ella, comprendió que James Gordon le había dado el visto bueno. Tenían el establecimiento completamente rodeado y no había forma de salir de allí salvo arrollar a varias patrullas de policía. El Joker, Harley Quinn y todos sus secuaces estaban completamente rodeados.

"Mírala. Hace apenas unos meses, Harleen Quinzel era una mujer tan normal...", se dijo Bárbara mientras observaba a la rubia. Vestía ropa de cuero que ajustaba todos sus atributos femeninos, como la de la mujer vestida de gato que recientemente había llegado a Gotham. Se había labrado un nombre en las noticias en apenas una semana y tenía a Bruce preocupado. ¿Por qué?

—Bien. Ha llegado la hora. ¡Liberad la toxina! —exclamó Harley Quinn.

—¿Qué? No, espera. Joker, dijiste que...

—¡Tú también has dicho muchas cosas, viejo amigo! "Protegeré esta ciudad cueste lo que cueste. Jamás dejaré que tus sucias manos la mancillen. No volverás a matar a otro inocente." ¿Sabes cuántas veces has repetido esas patrañas? ¡Eureka, genio! No pretendía traerte aquí para descubrir tu identidad a los demás. ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión si supiera quién eres? ¡No, nuestra relación es mucho más que eso! Igual que la que mantenemos Harley y yo. ¿Te hemos contado que pretendemos casarnos cuando Gotham quede sumergida en el caos?

—¿Quién os ha dado la toxina? 

—Nuestro querido amigo, el Espantapájaros. ¿Lo dudabas acaso?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Te preocupa ahora el paradero de este bellaco? ¡Vamos, Batman, céntrate! Estoy a punto de pulverizar Gotham con su toxina. ¡Mucha gente morirá esta noche!

Bárbara tragó saliva. Bruce no se lo creía y veía algo más que el simple plan de aniquilar a los habitantes de Gotham. En cuanto a ella, confiaba ciegamente en su juicio. Sabía cuán lejos llegaban las dotes detectivescas de Bruce Wayne. Siempre lo miraba con una sonrisa, sintiendo que podría empezar a babear de un momento a otro, cuando se agachaba en una escena de crimen y empezaba a encontrar respuestas a las incógnitas. La verdad siempre salía a la luz con Batman.

Observó cómo Nightwing se movía y saltaba hacia delante. "Es hora de actuar", pensó, cerrando los ojos y extendiéndose cuán larga era. Después, saltó hacia delante. 

Las dos sombras cayeron sobre los maleantes que rodeaban a Batman. Batgirl se hizo con un batarang para desamordazar a Batman, quien se levantó de inmediato y se lanzó sobre el Joker y Harley Quinn. Nightwing se enzarzó en una lucha con los criminales de la derecha, mientras que ella apretaba los puños y se centraba en los que estaban armados. 

"Son tres", pensó al lanzar un batarang a uno. Abrió un corte en la mano del individuo, obligándolo a soltar de inmediato la escopeta. Se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un disparo y le hizo la zancadilla a otro mientras levantaba los brazos y saltaba sobre el tercero para desarmarlo. Forcejeó con él durante unos instantes hasta que elevó la rodilla y golpeó su hombría. 

Los otros dos ya la habían rodeado. Batgirl llevó una mano a su cinturón y extrajo el gancho, apuntando a la pierna de uno de ellos. La sangre la manchó al instante, pero esto no evitó que tirara de la pistola para acercar al tipo. Era pesado, por lo que sintió un tirón en la espalda. La punta de su bota dio de lleno en la boca del tipo, saltándole varios dientes y rompiéndole la nariz entretanto. Habiendo aterrizado flexionando las piernas, Batgirl elevó una hacia atrás. Era elástica y era experta de muchas artes marciales, por lo que no era nada difícil para ella un movimiento de tal dificultad. Bastaron unos cuantos golpes más para noquear al tipo. 

Quedaba uno. Batgirl observó al hombre mazado y se puso en posición de combate. Era fácil esquivar movimientos tan torpes. Sin lugar a dudas, los hombres del Joker no estaban curtidos en mil batallas: sabían disparar y eran muy fuertes, pero no tenían nada que hacer contra los justicieros. Podía escuchar cómo Batman y Nightwing los derrotaban uno a uno. 

Justo cuando se hallaba sobre el último, Batgirl elevó los puños y empezó a golpear su rostro. Sentía cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella, cómo abría cortes en su rostro y cómo la sangre manchaba sus nudillos. Quería más, ¡necesitaba más! Ese hombre sufría en sus manos, sí, ¡pero lo hacía por un bien mayor! 

—¡Usar armas... es... inhumano! —exclamaba con dificultad, sin dejar de golpear. De hecho, la intensidad de sus puñetazos aumentaba. El hombre debajo de ella había dejado de gritar o de gemir de dolor y ni siquiera intentaba defenderse. Lo sentía vibrar ligeramente, como si empezara a apagarse, pero hizo caso omiso de esta advertencia que le dio el mundo e insistió en acabar con él.

De repente, una mano se aferró a su muñeca e hizo que se detuviera. Bárbara giró la cara para mirar con frustración e ira a quienquiera que fuera que la detenía. De hecho, suponía que era Dick. Sin embargo, a quien encontró sosteniéndola fue a Batman. Bruce la observaba con dureza bajo la máscara. Podía reconocer tal expresión. 

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—¡Lo merece, Bruce! ¡Usar armas...!

—¿En qué momento te he enseñado a entregarte a la ira?

"En ninguno", se dijo Bárbara mientras apretaba los dientes y se deshacía del agarre de Batman. Eso era algo que había obtenido de Nightwing, muy a su pesar. 

—Nightwing, ven aquí. —El chico obedeció. Batman le entregó la muestra de la toxina que había extraído del frasco original. Se lo había arrebatado al Joker y a Harley Quinn, quienes ahora se hallaban recostados en el suelo—. Llévatelo a la batcueva y analiza su procedencia. Quiero saber qué hay dentro, de dónde provienen los ingredientes... Absolutamente todo.

Dick asintió, guardó la muestra y miró a Bárbara por un momento. La joven simplemente giró la cara y se cruzó de brazos, dejando que la sangre de sus nudillos manchara aún más el traje. Sin decir nada más, se marchó corriendo. 

Un silencio incómodo se instauró. Batman la observaba todavía, como si esperase a que Batgirl dijera algo. La joven, enagenada, se giró hacia él y apretó los dientes.

—¿Esperas que me disculpe?

—Espero que mejores. Tú no eres así. Ninguno de nosotros lo somos.

—Tal vez estés equivocado.

Bruce suspiró y se frotó los ojos con la yema de los dedos. Después, se acercó a Bárbara y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

—Mira, jamás te habría aceptado como compañera si creyera que no eres digna. Tal vez estés pasando por una etapa complicada o tal vez sea que te queda todavía mucho que aprender. No puedo centrarme en proteger Gotham City del Joker si tengo que protegerla de ti, Batgirl. Algún día, yo ya no estaré aquí y os tocará a vosotros seguir con el trabajo. Eso si no logro que lo terminemos antes. Quiero que, algún día, os quitéis la máscara y podáis vivir en una Gotham mucho más tranquila y segura. 

Bárbara miraba fijamente a los ojos debajo de la máscara que tenía enfrente. Entreabrió los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y que el corazón empezaba a latirle con demasiada insistencia. "Bruce...", pensó mientras pensaba en lo que decía. 

—Pelearemos juntos. Siempre. 

—Entonces, empieza a comportarte como Batgirl y no como uno de estos animales.

La policía se adentró en Ace Chemicals en ese preciso instante. Arrestaron a todos los criminales y se llevaron a Harley Quinn y al Joker, quienes reían sin parar. James Gordon se acercó a Batman y Batgirl. Bárbara miró a su padre con ojos llorosos. Estaba mucho mejor que hacía unos meses, claro está, pero... No quería esta vida para él. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que luchaba: para quitarle mucho trabajo de encima y evitar que se pusiera en demasiado peligro.

—¿Se sabe algo más? —preguntó Gordon.

—Nada. Sabían que vendríamos. Se han dejado atrapar demasiado fácilmente. 

—¿Y cuándo no lo hacen? —James se encendió un cigarrillo—. Sólo Dios sabe qué no saben.

—¿Sabe que el tabaco mata, comisario? —preguntó Batgirl, arqueando una ceja. 

—¿Tanto como usted? He visto cómo ha actuado, señorita, y espero que comprenda que...

—Ocúpate de tus compañeros, Jim. Yo me ocuparé de los míos. —Batman lo miró con severidad y Batgirl tragó saliva. ¿Por qué la defendía? 

—Por mucho bien que queráis hacerle a esta ciudad, no puedo permitir que os sobrepaséis con estos individuos. Los ciudadanos perderán toda esperanza si ven cómo los tratáis. Sabes a qué jugamos, Batman: tenemos que ser mejores que esta escoria. 

—Necesito que localices al Espantapájaros. Mantén al Joker en una de las celdas del departamento de policía. Nos reuniremos allí en una hora. 

James Gordon asintió, tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó. Después, dio unas cuantas órdenes y se marchó mientras el resto de policías cumplía también con su trabajo. Ya estaban precintando el lugar cuando Batman y Batgirl se elevaron en el aire y desaparecieron a la vista.

—Bruce —pronunció Bárbara mientras corrían para salir de Ace Chemicals—. ¿Qué crees que nos tiene preparado el Joker? 

—Nada bueno, Bárbara. No te preocupes: no os pasará nada a tu padre ni a ti. Tienes mi palabra.

Bárbara sonrió. "Lo sé, Bruce. Eso es precisamente lo que me gusta tanto de ti..."

Partieron rumbo a la batcueva. Querían respuestas.


End file.
